Love, Lies, and Deadly Secrets
by Nermel Lemren
Summary: Eric Dragomir is your typical player, he's hot and he has every gril in the school fawning after him, every girl except Rhea Ozera, Rhea hates Eric more than she has ever hated anyone before, but Eric, he's on a mission to get the girl of his dreams,Rhea.
1. Chapter 1

**AN.** This is my first FanFic, so please review, feel free to critisice, point out mistakes, and tell me where you think the story is headed.

Love Nermel =D

* * *

Love, Lies, and Deadly Secrets

Chapter 1 -The new girl

"Who's the new blonde?" Eric Dragomir asked his friend in an under tone.

"Rhea Ozera," Allen Badica replied "My cousin. Has the warmth of a snow pea." Eric's eyes couldn't help following the gorgeous blonde with the crystal blue eyes, and the haughty expression. She was beautiful. Hang on what! Eric found himself questioning his own thoughts, he had never described a girl as beautiful before, he had always thought them as pretty, sexy, or hot, but never beautiful. Though how could he not think this girl as beautiful? With her aquamarine eyes, her high cheek bones, and perfect nose, even her mouth looked perfectly delectable.

"Um, Eric?" another friend Steven Szelsky said tapping him on the shoulder to catch his attention, "I don't think it's such a great idea to ogle at another girl and call her beautiful in front of your girlfriend, who happens to have been trying to catch your attention for the last five minutes. It sort of makes them walk out." He said indicating the retreating back of Kayte Conta.

"Shit" Eric swore, his eyes widening then relaxing "Ah well, I was going to dump her tomorrow anyway, this just makes it easier."

"Seriously man, you have a higher turnover rate than a pizza shop." Victor Dashkov said shaking his head.

"Well it's better than not being able to get a girlfriend at all don't you think?"he answered in a bored tone. Eric Dragomir was your typical player, with his sandy blonde hair that kept falling into his jade green eyes, and his tall, lean, muscular frame, basically Eric was hot, and he knew it. He swaggered around the school like he was the king, cheating on his girlfriends, throwing parties, getting wasted, and achieving everything academic to make his parents proud. He was royal, there were only three people left of his line, he was unique he was two faced and cocky. He was royal, what else was to be expected?

"I'm leaving." Was all Eric said as he left the cafeteria. He walked across the quad where he saw Rhea. She was sitting on the edge of the quad watching the novice guardians' practise. He shook the hair from his eyes and walked up to her.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here with you?" he asked turning all of his charm onto her

"Yes." She said looking disgusted

"What?"

"I thought that you would have heard me since you're standing over me. Yes I do mind if you sit here." Rhea returned her attention to the novices' practice session

"Why?" Eric asked, his charm hadn't failed him yet, even if the girl had a boyfriend they would always cave.

"Because I have only been here for a day and you already utterly repulse me." She said looking him up and down with severe dislike "You have a girlfriend and yet you find it fit to sleaze around after every other girl in this god damn school, you treat the dhampirs' like they're dirt just because they're going to work for you one day, but just think about this, they give up their lives to save ours, how would you feel if you didn't know whether you would ever see your family again, how would you feel if you had to lay down your life as if it means nothing , just for a little twerp who treats you like dirt." Upon finishing her rant Rhea stood and walked away leaving Eric Dragomir speechless for the first time in his life.

"Something wrong with that girl." He muttered heading for the Moroi dorms. After meeting her himself Eric knew one thing for sure: he had never wanted a girl more than he wanted Rhea Ozera.

Just as he got to the dorms he was confronted by a dhampir by the name of Sebastian Therson.

"Oi, Dragomir." Sebastian yelled running to catch up with the guy that disgusted him more than the prospect of eating cat liver.

"Yes" he drawled

"You leave Rhea alone," the brown haired dhampir snarled, his composure slipping each second he remained with the Moroi.

"What are you going to do, bash me and ruin any chance you ever had of graduating? Or get your pretty boy boyfriend onto me?" Eric laughed as he saw Sebastian's hands twitch when he mentioned his sexuality.

"You leave them both alone or else Strigoi won't be the only thing out for your blood." He growled menacingly.

"I'm completely terrified." Eric said sarcastically

"Heed the warning Dragomir." Sebastian said turning his back on the guy he just threatened

When Eric finally got to his room he was still muttering about the dhampir he had just encountered. Why was he so protective of Rhea? He was gay wasn't he? He didn't want her for himself did he? These thoughts made Eric feel insecure, he wanted her for himself, and not just for a one night stand. For the first time Eric Dragomir wanted a true relationship, one with feelings, and one not all about sex. The opening door awoke Eric from his thoughts,

"What's up with you today?" It was Steve.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked `

"You walked out of dinner and diapered of the face of the earth, and even now you seem really distracted." Steve's silvery eyes bored into Erics' searching for answers_. Damn kid pays way too much attention _Eric thought

"Don't worry about, I'm just nervous about exams, you know?"Eric said averting his eyes encase Steve decided to use his abnormally strong compulsion. Steve brushed his jet black hair out of his eyes.

"You, my dear friend, are lying to me." He said after a moment of studying Eric.

"How do you know?" Eric said frowning at his best friend. Steve ignored the question, still studying Eric.

"Embarrassment, confusion, and anger? Could this have anything to do with our dear friend Rhea by any chance?" he asked smirking. A faint blush started to creep onto Eric's pale cheeks.

"How can you do that?" Eric asked frustrated.

"the same way I could make you do back flips out your bedroom window, then heal your injuries, the same way that I can manipulate your dreams, enter them, and make them into nightmares, the same way I can open your mind like a book and reveal all your secrets, do you get the gist yet? The same way I didn't specialise and I got lumped with these crazy powers that only you and I know about." Steve snapped, he really hated it when Eric was being stupid about his powers.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that you know, I was jus-" Steve cut Eric's apology short

"Forget about it, you were angry I could see that- literally- I shouldn't have snapped." Eric finally met his best friend's silvery eyes.

"Who ever thought they would see the day when we had an awkward moment such as this? I mean we've been like brothers since we were little kids." Eric said breaking the very obvious tension in the room, making both boys grin widely.

"Awkward moments and a heart to heart. You have got to be kidding me! Do we want to sit down and our dresses for graduation too?" Steve asked, absolutely mortified and Eric burst out laughing.

Both Eric and Steve stripped down to their boxes and climbed into their beds

"Night." Steve yawned

"Night" Eric replied "Remember, we're playing princesses tomorrow!" Steve chuckled softly, then both 17 year old boys let sleep envelope them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Break downs

Rhea Ozera `felt better than she had in a while. She had friends, she had a guy that she detested fawning after her and she had survived a week at St. Vladimir's academy, meaning that she was now fifty dollars richer. Yes Rhea was incredibly proud of herself she was better than ever at her school work, and had just received an acceptance letter from Leigh. She was running as fast as she could towards the dhampir dorms when she ran into - quite literally- the exact two people she was looking for.

"Whoa, slow down Princess." Sebastian said pulling her into a hug. He was like her brother, even though he could never replace Evan, her brother that was killed by Strigoi, he was close enough.

"What's got you so excited?" Justin, Sebastian's boy friend said. They looked so very cute together. Sebastian with his dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and towering very muscular frame that was on the verge of being classed as burly. Justin being a slightly curly headed honey blonde, golden eyed, very muscular, and about two inches of Sebastian's height, they made a gorgeous couple. Rhea had of course know Sebastian since she was five years old, Sebastian had of course been six but that hadn't mattered, she had always been like his little sister, his little princess.

"You look paler than usual, you are going to the feeders now."Sebastian told her "Did you skip yesterdays?" When Rhea nodded her head Sebastian looked down at her with a frown

"You know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you, angel, self inflicted or not."

"I know, but yesterday was just so stressful, it was the first day of exams" She said giving him the puppy eyed please don't be mad at me look, that she knew he couldn't resist

Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave up, but still walked in the direction of the feeders for Rhea's sake.

"What's your exciting news Rhea?" Justin asked, he still wasn't as comfortable as his boyfriend with the incredible Moroi in front of him. He wasn't used to royal Moroi being nice to him, let alone the daughter of the Ozera prince.

"I just got an acceptance letter from Leigh!" Rhea bubbled as both boys enveloped her in hugs. Usually she wasn't at all like this with anyone. The only people who really knew anything but her haughty ice queen side of her were, her parents, Sebastian, and Justin.

"That's amazing, angel!"Sebastian exclaimed

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Justin smiled

"And" Rhea said "You guys are coming on our holiday as a 'training exercise'. Mum really wants to meet you Justin."

"Thanks, angel, but you know how I feel about these things, I don't have enough money, and even if I did, you know that my mum wouldn't give me any, she's practically disowned me." Sebastian said looking down at his shoes.

"Sebastian Lucas Therson, how many times have we gone over this? You don't have to pay, you saved my life, my father will always be in debt to you." Rhea said in a very serious tone. "Now I have your tickets in my room and shall give them to you once you have packed, we're going for a week to Greenland. Got it?" The trio finally reached the feeders and waited to be called.

"That's right, Ozera, bring in the faggot body guards!" It was Rhea's total dickhead of a cousin Allen Badica. He had strawberry blonde hair and muddy eyes, and was an overall absolute dickhead. Rhea felt Sebastian growl softly behind her.

"That's right, Badica, Bring in the dumbass friends!" Rhea said icily, all traces of her earlier good mood gone.

Allen's smile disappeared. "You had your chance, Ozera, you could've been the queen of the school, you let it slip. Your fault."

"I would rather be known as vermin, than be known as queen of the school and be a part of your group of shallow assholes." Rhea said holding her head high. Allen faulted for a moment before he let it slide, she had the two best dhampirs in the whole school, the might have been gay, but that didn't stop them from being good fighters.

"Rhea Ozera?" She had been called. She could finally get away from her asshole cousin.

Rhea had finished with her feeder and was on her way to breakfast with Justin and Sebastian.

"It's hard to believe that you two are so closely related." Justin said shaking his head.

"Believe me I know, it's one way to ruin your Christmas, and Thanksgiving every year," Rhea said with a sigh. All the royals in this place were so stuck up, she thought

"Hey," Sebastian said softly ,"Don't frown, angel, you're not like them, no matter how hard _they_ try, they'll never be good enough for you," no matter what facade Rhea put on, she was still hurt by the royals, their petty games, and their stupid, shallow comments and innuendos, but them coming from someone related to her – even if he was only her cousin- had hit close to home. It made her question her ways, it made her think that she might have been everything that they thought of her, it made her think that she _was_ in fact nothing but a stuck up cow, that was ignorant of the fact that she had the schools' hottest guy in the school fawning after her, a stuck up cow that wouldn't spare a second glance for anyone, royal or not. She was anti-social, she would admit that whole heartedly, she wouldn't correct anyone if they said this to her, but the thing was, they didn't know _why_ she was like that, they didn't even spare a thought for the subject, they didn't think of even why she had moved to the wretched school, after a Strigoi raid that killed her mother and brother, and after being kidnapped, used as a blood whore, and nearly dying in the process, she thought she had a right to be anti-social, and not attend their stupid drunken parties.

"What's the matter, angel?" Sebastian asked frowning again, apparently he had been talking to Rhea and she hadn't noticed it. She had been staring off into the distance with a frown.

"Just thinking about everything... you know, sometimes, I wonder whether Evan should have been the one to survive, the... accident, he was always so much better than me at everything, handling the other royals and everything else, I feel weak, it makes me feel so weak and infuriated, the monsters that killed my mother and brother, were the only ones of the attack to survive, if I had just been stronger, if I had just gotten them to leave earlier, they'd still be here. I miss them so much, it's like a hole in my heart, one that's only getting bigger, I feel like the hole will end up controlling me, that one day, I will be so completely empty and broken, and-"

Sebastian cut Rhea off, pulling her into a hug "Shhhh, angel, it won't happen to you, your strong, you have me, Justin, and Jiahs. After everything you've been through, who gives s fuck what those shallow idiots think of you, and as for you thinking that it's your fault in any slightest way, is bullshit, you are in no way to blame, angel, you were eleven years old for god sake. We all miss Ava and Evan, but look at yourself, you're successful, I mean not just anyone could be accepted into Leigh, could they angel?" Justin and Sebastian sat Rhea down on the nearest bench; tears were streaming down her pale face.

"Oh my, what's this? Is the Ice Queen actually showing emotion?" Victor Dashkov smirked as he saw pain flash through the blonde's eyes. Suddenly the wind came in an enormous rush, wrapping itself around Victor and pinning him the closest wall. Rhea felt the power rush through her, she felt as though she could fly, she felt as though she could make the earth stop and start on her own command, she felt as though she, Rhea Ozera, could pull the planets from their orbits. She was strong, she could do this. Rhea wiped the tears from her eyes, stood up, and stepped in front Victor who was still pinned against the wall.

"More than you realise, Dashkov." She said before sweeping away with Justin and Sebastian hurrying in her wake.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Justin asked Sebastian in awe.

"If I'm not mistaken, our little girl just specialized." Sebastian answered, looking slightly alarmed.

* * *

**REVIEWS HELP KEEP THE STORY ALIVE, I WILL READ ALL REVIEWS, SO YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE.**

I now have a poll up about where you think the story should head, so please vote.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR RHEA OR ERIC OR VICTOR BUT I DO OWN THE OTHER CHARATERS AND THE STORYLINE

Thak you to my sister Claire who came up with sebastian an nearly strangled me when I told her that I had written him as gay


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Nightmares

She was dead, he could do nothing about it, and all he could do was stand there and watch it happen. He yelled but no one could hear him, he tried to save her but he was rooted to the spot, Eric was completely broken as he watched Rhea Ozera die. Suddenly Eric awoke from the horrible nightmare, sitting straight as a board, drenched in sweat. His blonde hair stuck to his face in clumps.

"Urgh," he said shrugging off his shirt. He hopped into the shower hoping to clear his thoughts as the water cascaded down his back. Why was he dreaming about her? Why did he care so much about what she thought of him? Why did one disgusted look from her make him want to change his ways? How did she have him so enchanted? This was Eric's main question, how did she have him almost on his knees, hailing her? It was the girls that threw themselves at _him_, wasn't it? What did she do to him?

"Enchantress," he muttered to himself as he climbed out of his shower and throwing on a set of clothes that made him look more attractive than usual. Surely a girl had to appreciate that? He thought. He would do anything to get Rhea Ozera in his arms and bed. The only problem was that she knew it and she would do anything to prevent it. Eric entered his room to find Steve completely dressed and waiting for him.

"Finally, I didn't think that we would make it down to breakfast," he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, we can't all wake up looking like a ray of sunshine, can we?" Eric smirked stepping out into the hallway.

"Did you hear, the stuck up Ozera girl's gone," a small Moroi whispered to her friend just as she walked passed Eric. No, he thought, it's just a rumour. But when they entered the breakfast commons, there was no sign of Rhea.

"Do you think its true?" he asked Steve.

"I don't know, she's not here, that much is obvious to a blind man," Steve responded, casting a glance around the room, taking in every minor detail, almost like what the guardians did. "The Sebastian kid and his boyfriend aren't here either," he observed returning his attention to Eric. No, she could not have left, the school needed her, and_ he_ needed her. He didn't understand her; she was a mystery that he could not solve. But suddenly he felt like her needed her to survive, like his existence revolved around hers, almost as though if she died than he would too. No, he told himself firmly, she was not the reason for his existence; she was just another girl, just another blonde, just another pretty blonde.

"Hello! Eric!" Steve was waving his hand in front of him.

"Steve," Eric said, raising an eyebrow, "why are you waving you arm in my face?"

"That my dear friend, is because you're halting the breakfast line," he replied dryly.

"Oh, shit," Eric said apologising to the long line of hungry Moroi. Eric grabbed yoghurt and an orange juice before making his way over to his usual table that was being saved by Allen and Victor.

"Hey, it looks like Kayte's finally gotten over you and moved on." Allen said. He was always like a glass slate; he was so see through, and couldn't keep a poker face to save himself. He also followed everything that Eric and Steve said as if his life depended on it, he would be a real charmer to some, and a downright asshole to the others.

"Oh?" Eric said unaffectedly "with whom?"

"Rufus Tarus," Allen said in a tone that indicated that he was trying to please Eric by downgrading his ex.

"Did you hear that there is supposed to be a party tonight in Clint's room tonight?" Victor asked, changing the subject as he threw Eric a glance, before returning to his book.

"Is there? He always has the best stuff to drink," Steve said mildly. "Are we invited?"

"Yes, but I won't be there," Victor said, refocusing on the rest of the group.

"Why not? You love going to parties with us!" Allen frowned.

"Not really," Victor said, "I'm not going to be flying into the court tonight. You guys can come with me but you will have to find something to do while I'm with father."

"What's wrong with Prince Dashkov?" Eric asked curiously.

"Mother says that he's fallen quite ill in the past few months," Victor said sadly. Victor was unlike Allen in many ways, he was quiet and a man of many layers, he could say one thing and mean a totally different thing, he preferred to read books than to go to the royal parties, and yet he still was the one with all the connections, but the thing that annoyed Eric the most about it was that he had no idea how Victor was doing it.

"Well I'm in, the only two places that I know with better grog than Clint, are the Royal court and my father's liquor supplier," Eric said, tossing his yoghurt container in the bin along with his orange juice bottle; he hadn't eaten anything of it.

"So I take that as a we're going?" Allen asked looking as excited as a puppy that was just bought from the pet shop.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going," Steve said finishing his pikelets "I have to visit my brother soon anyway."

"Yeah we can stay in your family wing Eric!" It was Allen again.

"No, no you can't. We have some Romanian guests of my fathers' staying in our wing, and there is only enough room for Steve and I."

"That is so not fair!" Allen whined.

"Oh stop being such a child Allen! You're so immature! I hate the way you just flaunt yourself everywhere! Yesterday you were sleazing all over my little sister! Just stop it!" Steve had finally snapped. It was worse than the last time, he was getting worse, Eric knew it, it was so unhealthy for him, every time it would happen he would regret it instantly, or even worse, he would forget instantly. it was like he was slowly going mad, some monster was eating him from the inside out, it was horrible.

"Jesus Steve, take a chill pill," Allen remarked, he was trying to act so coolly, when really he was almost wetting his pants, because he was so terrified of the power that was radiating of Steve.

"Leave, Allen. Just leave." Steve's voice was hoarse and weak; it no longer radiated the deadly power that it had just seconds ago. Then he collapsed. Steve looked dead, he looked like the magic had finally killed him. "No!" Eric almost wailed as he felt frantically for his friends pulse; it was barely there. "WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE INFIRMARY NOW!" bellowed Eric frantically trying to haul Steve to his feet. Victor went running to get some guardians to help.

Eric finally got him to the hospital wing and Steve was promptly put in a bed with doctors surrounding him.

"I want to see him," Eric told a guardian who was refusing to let him into the room.

"I'm very sorry Lord Dragomir, but Lord Szlesky needs the complete and undivided attention of the medical staff right now if he is to survive. I'm sure that you understand."

"I understand all of that!" Eric huffed impatiently, "but I need to see him, I would be no hassle, I promise!"

The guardian sighed, "I'm sorry, but there is really nothing that I can do about that,"

"Then I will sit here until I can get in there. He is my best mate. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to him. That and the fact that it would be me to tell his parents and his 5 YEAR OLD little sister, and not you, but I suppose that it doesn't matter 'cause it WOULDN'T be you, would it?"

The guardian looked down slightly shamed, "I'll see what I can do, but Dragomir, you can't say that I didn't try."


End file.
